


Roommates

by shadowcat500



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, KATBERRY, Lol I'm the first to do this XD, Sharrell, humantale, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:16:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7204388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcat500/pseuds/shadowcat500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So what happens if you put a chocolate-loving, slighty psychopathic girl, an adorable neko, and a boy too sweet for his own good in a flat as roommates?<br/> INEXPLICABLE LOGICLESS SHENANIGANS<br/>(just ocs in humantale and some shipping XD not to mention fluff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shadow irl is writing this  
> Hoi!

"Catch me if you can!" A brown-furred neko ran down the corridor, followed by a laughing black-haired teen.  
"Give me back my chocolate, Katya!" the black-haired girl yelled.  
"Nope! Not unless you catch me first, Shadow!" replied the neko, waving the bar of chocolate around like a trophy. Suddenly, the black haired girl vanished, quickly reappearing behind the green-eyed neko and snatching away the bar, quickly unwrapping it and biting into it, to claim it as her own. "Mine." she mumbled through the delicious chocolateness.  
"Would you mind helping me with these?" A black-haired man appeared in the corridor, with two dog-like skulls next to him balancing boxes on their snouts.   
"Kay, sure!" was the laughed reply from both girls as they ran forward and took the load from each blaster. Shadow took the boxes labeled 'Shadow' and Katya took the stuff labeled 'Katya'.   
"We are gonna have so much fun tonight with these boxes." said Shadow.  
"Wut?" replied Katya and Terrell.  
Shadow smiled. "Blanket, box and pillow fort." She did an almost exact representation of the awesome face. (:D) Katya did the same.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated!

They soon arrived at the flat. The moment they got through the door of 127 Shadow darted to the sofa, dropped her stuff and ran around the flat.  
"Ok, so there's a kitchen, a bathroom, a lounge, and 5 bedrooms. WHY DO WE HAVE SO MANY BEDROOMS?" Shadow yelled after her mission of discovery.  
"REASONS! AND ALSO SHADOW COULD YOU TAKE YOUR STUFF INTO THE ROOM YOU WANT!" was Katya's reply. Shadow ran back to the lounge, grabbed her two boxes and teleported to the bedroom furthest from the lounge and began to unpack.


End file.
